


Animal Affinity

by MajorasLight



Series: Red Dead Redemption drabbles [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorasLight/pseuds/MajorasLight
Summary: They always said they had this strange way with animals, they couldn’t really explain it, but animals never attacked them and didn’t really spook around them. No one really believed them until they saw it.





	Animal Affinity

They always said they had this strange way with animals, they couldn’t really explain it, but animals never attacked them and didn’t really spook around them. No one really believed them until they saw it.

**Cougar;**

Arthur, Sean, Javier, and you were out on a scouting trip of a house not too far north of the Black Bone Forest, they decided to make camp for the night and were joking around and trying to not knock Sean’s loud mouth out.

You were all knocked out of your reverie when you suddenly felt hot breath on the back of your neck which was soon followed by a powerful bunt to your shoulder. The looks on your partner's faces were concerned as they slowly reached for their sidearms.

You slowly turned and there was a cougar blinking at you. With a small smile, you reached up and gave the lesser cat some scratches and the cat slowly came around and plopped its entire front half into your lap, gently purring.

Sean wanted to scream, but was too confused as to the how and why of a cougar laying in your lap like that was where it belonged. He settled for muttering 'what the fuck’ under his breath.

Javier stayed tense the entire time, never really quite sure if the large cat was going to try and maul them or it just wanted petting.

Arthur slowly pulled out his journal to sketch out the scene before him, having never been this close to an animal that usually wanted to claw his face off.

You and the other hand were used to this and simply let the large cat lay in your lap while you gave all the love and attention the cat wanted, before it decided it was enough and stalked back off into the forest, leaving behind the small camp.

**Wolf;**

You, Lenny, and John were having a small camp out after a few successful stagecoach robberies, and were taking a break before heading back into camp. Everyone was joking and having a good time when a whimper caught everyone’s attention. You all turned and saw a limping lone wolf, what looked like porcupine quills were sticking out of its leg and around its mouth.

“Oh, you poor thing,” you exclaimed, “here, let me help you.” With that you left your spot and slowly made your way to the miserable pup, ignoring John and Lenny’s whisper shouts.

They watched in awe as you calmed the wolf and as gently as you could, plucked out the offending quills. The wolf, quite happy that it no longer had those painful irritations stuck in it, wagged its tail and licked your face, trying to worm his tongue in your mouth in what it thought was a proper thank you.

Lenny, having heard about the cougar incident, was a bit more relaxed then John, but still wary as this was a predator, and didn’t want anything happening to you.

John, on the other hand, was nearly having a panic attack. The memories of his last tussle with wolves still fresh in his mind, and he kept his hand on his pistol, just in case the wolf wanted to make you a meal.

**Deer;**

You and Charles were out in the woods near the camp, planning on bringing in a couple of deer for Pearson. As he helped you off your horse, he noticed a doe with her fawn, and gently smiled at the sight.

Charles smile only grew when the young fawn bounded over and nuzzled your hand, looking for scratchies before delightedly prancing back to its mother, its little tail waggling all the while.

**Bear;**

Arthur had told you where Micah was after he broke him out of the Strawberry jail, and after the ensuing fire fight. Somewhat irritated with him, but also wanting to be sure he didn’t die on you just yet, you pack up a few supplies and went out to where he was located. It took a little while, but, you did end up finding him.

You put up with his needling and teasing about being worried about him, but soon you two found yourselves in somewhat of a pleasant conversation. Which was soon stopped when he noticed something entering the camp, you looked over and it was a small bear cub. You shushed Micah and told him not to worry as the little cub waddled over, gave you a sniff before deciding that your lap was a great place to take a nap.

You shrugged and gently pet the cub and picked right back up where the conversation had been left, as if you didn’t have a bear on your legs. Micah, confused and a bit unnerved continued the conversation and once actually reached out to pet the little bugger himself.

The conversation abruptly cut off once again, this time with a more panicked expression from Micah, mama bear had decided to show up. Once again you shushed the blond man as mama walked her way over to you, gave you a nudge and then gripped her cub by the nape of its neck, causing the little one to let our a cry of indignation about being ripped away from its comfy bed. Before she nudged it along to wander out of the camp.

Micah had just stared, slack-jawed, at the display, there was no need for a fight, no need to defend, just a mother picking up her child from a babysitter. He spared a glance at you, smiling at the bears, and decided that you were either incredibly brave or exceedingly stupid. Either way, he was slightly afraid of you now.

**Wild Horses;**

You and Kieran were out having a little ride, since Branwen very seldom left camp, as Kieran very seldom left camp, you decided that a little run around in the open plains would be good for the both of them. So with a few harsh words toward Kieran from the other camp members about keeping you safe, and Dutch’s farewell you two set off.

The ride was peaceful and quiet, there was little in the way of conversation as Kieran wasn’t quite sure how to approach you just yet. You had stopped out in near Emerald Ranch, in the little patch of wetlands, to let the horses run around in the water and play, while you two were resting nearby.

There was then a sound of hooves as a herd of wild horses had galloped up to the water for a drink, not too far from you. You gave a smile and stood, making your way to the herd.

Kieran watched amazed as the horses didn’t spook from your presence to the point that you could walk right up to them and give them pats and scratches, cooing at how pretty they were, before pulling out some sugar cubes from your satchel to feed them. The sight put a soft smile on his face as to how calming you were that even the most skittish of horses trusted you.

**Snakes;**

Nearly all the members of the gang were out on jobs that day, barring the women, little Jack, Pearson, Reverand Swanson, Dutch, and yourself. Karen had just walked up and was relieving you of an all-night guard duty. You smiled in appreciation as you turned to make your way back into camp before you and Karen had to go bolting in at the sound of Tilly and Abigail screaming.

Turns out little Jack had managed to catch himself a snake and was holding his squirming target trying to show his mother, who was less than pleased. You took a quick look and sighed a breath of relief, deducing that it was a harmless corn snake, though where in the world Jack found it was beyond you.

With a chuckle, you gently took the small snake from his grasp, and the little guy coiled around your hand and wrist, content in the warmth you were providing, rather then Jack's tight grip. While the little guy was calming down and warming up you had to gently explain to Jack that he couldn’t just pick up a snake he finds, he was lucky that this one wasn’t venomous.

Jack nodded and you showed him how to gently pet the little snake, and it gave a happy little wriggle. Which caused Jack to giggle.

Susan, Mary-Beth, Abigail, Tilly, and Molly were too freaked out to really care much about you holding the snake and simply wanted the offensive little bugger out of the camp.

Karen was laughing boisterously about the commotion.

Sadie simply chuckled and said it could’ve been worse.

Pearson was impressed that the wriggling and hissing little thing had calmed down as soon as you got hold of it, chuckling to himself as he went back to work on the food preparation.

Dutch didn’t care too much and simply wanted the thing gone so the women would calm down.

Swanson… He was still dead asleep, having missed the whole thing.

**Fox and Coyote;**

It was a rather quiet day in the Van der Linde camp. Most everyone was in camp, quietly taking a day of rest and doing their own thing, while others were hard at work doing their chores. Uncle was trying to teach you how to play poker, trying being the keyword here.

Everyone’s head perked up when Pearson gave a shout and they caught sight of a little fox and coyote leaping around camp and playing. Pearson was trying to shoo them away, but they weren’t having any of it.

You gave a small chuckle and got up from the table and cooed at the duo, they couldn’t have been more than a couple of years old, still young and playful. By this time most everyone had shared their experiences with you and wild animals, and there were a few rumors floating around that you were a witch. But you paid those no mind.

You had managed to catch and calm down the rambunctious pair and called Bill over to give you a hand. Bill, unsure as to why you needed his help, walked over and let out a small grunt of surprise when you plopped the fox down in his arms. The little canine wriggled and squirmed in his arms until you sweet-talked it and gave it a little head scratch, and it gave a huff and settled down.

Bill had stared at the little fox in his arms, while you were picking up the coyote, and smiled to himself a bit. Reaching up to scratch at its neck, the little one seemed quite happy with this and snuggled into his arm and chest. Bill was sure he’d melt into a puddle on the spot.

Strauss had watched the goings-on from a distance, but didn’t seem to care too much before returning to his ledger.

Uncle gave a laugh and made a comment about being able to tame even the mightiest beast. Causing a few laughs, and a couple blushes within the group.

Dutch, now having his full attention, was wondering just how far your affinity with animals could go and if you were able to get them to follow basic commands.

Everyone else simply wanted the little trouble makers out of camp.

**Birds;**

Another quiet day in camp, it had been rather peaceful as of late so everyone was enjoying it while it lasted. You had taken up your usual feeding spot to watch and listen to the various birds in the area. Several people poked fun at you for feeding the birds, but you paid no mind to it. You were joined by Hosea and Swanson, though they did less feeding and more watching.

Swanson relaxed against the tree with closed eyes and a cup of coffee, enjoying the soothing chips.

Hosea gave a small smile as he watched some of the smaller cardinals resting on your fingers while your palm was covered in seeds. The birds literally eating out of your hand.

All in all, a rather peaceful time. Until a crow with something in its beak landed by your feet, dropped it's object and cawed until it was sure it had your attention, jolting Swanson and Hosea out of their peaceful stupors.

Once the crow had your attention it rolled the object toward your feet before hopping off to partake in the seeds. With a raised brow you reached down and picked up the object, wiping it off, and your jaws dropped. The little crow had gifted you a small gold nugget.

You all looked at each other, and with a small smile, you realized that maybe feeding the birds wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
